


Pretend

by samstoleaburger



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Self-Doubt, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: While trying to decide how he feels over the whole 'the amulet is attached to you and moves' thing, Cade and Bee have a little chat. (Terrible summary but that's essentially what this is.)





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to watch The Last Knight a week or so ago. A little on the fence about it (for reasons that I'm not going to drag into the light) but it was enjoyable. Well, it was funny when it was meant to be. Anyway, the second I heard Cade say that he was possibly 'saving himself for someone,' I hate to say it...but my mind snapped into 'Ship Mode.' This typically doesn't happen which is why I'm all, 'hate to say it,' but this came to be because of that conversation.
> 
> Also, totally not sorry for messing with the timeline of the movie and I may have taken some creative liberties. However, bear in mind that I wrote this immediately after watching TLK, so the names of the new characters might be wrong. Aaand...I call the amulet's 'attachment form' a 'thing' or 'blob' because I didn't really know what else to call it.

Cade grumbled as he twisted and turned in front of the mirror, trying to catch sight of where this _thing_ went. The amulet had practically melded itself to his skin, would disappear and reappear whenever it so desired to have its presence acknowledged. It never stayed in one place either and it unnerved Cade in a way that hadn't been possible for years. He scowled once he realized he just might need to take his shirt off once the metallic substance slipped under without pause.  
  
Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he tugged it up and over his head. He bunched it up into a ball, turning his back to the mirror to see if it trailed there since Cade didn't catch a glimpse of it on his chest or sides. It probably wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be, but Cade could feel it crawling over his skin. Barely noticeable if he had a distraction, which he was severely lacking at this point. Not to mention it hurt like a bitch when it attached itself to his arm like some kind of parasite. Even if he'd been told otherwise by Edmund and saw the evidence to back it up.  
  
Cade narrowed his eyes then as he recalled why it chose him. Honor, dignity, loyalty and all that. Alongside 'chaste.'  
  
Honestly, he was still annoyed that Vivian tried to pry into his on-hold sex life. They didn't like each other the second they were in the same room and once Vivian had finally settled down from her sudden kidnapping. Though, in hindsight, Cade probably brought that upon himself by saying she was wearing a stripper dress, but he'd been so fed up at that point and her high and mighty attitude wasn't helping his temper any.  
  
He also kind of wished that Bee could shrink down to Cogman's size and sat with him through the process. To grab Cade's shoulder or give him a look to make him think before he spoke. Especially when Cade had never been that rude to a woman in his whole life. Tessa would be so ashamed of him if she knew.  
  
Speaking of Bumblebee, Cade threw his shirt onto the guest bed and ventured toward the window to open it. He leaned out and parted his lips, about to call for Bee before he noticed that Bee was just looking toward Cade's window at the same time. Without a word, Cade closed his mouth as Bumblebee walked over and watched as Bee cocked his head. His optics roaming over Cade's bare skin, no doubt tracking the metal as it continued to move without any direction.  
  
Leaning back, Cade rested his hands on the windowsill and offered up a small smile as Bumblebee stopped once he reached the window. "My eyes are up here."  
  
"I know." Bumblebee broke his gaze from the blob and looked up to Cade's face. "It's just - interesting, y'know? Moves like - it has a mind of - its own."  
  
Cade pursed his lips as he made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah." He looked down, seeing a sliver of it as it swept over his hip toward his back. "I don't really buy the whole 'chosen' thing. Sounds too much like a fairytale and," Cade shrugged a shoulder, feeling the thing creep up his spine, "I can feel it move sometimes. Like right now. I didn't feel it so much when we were talking earlier in the chamber but..."  
  
Bumblebee made a sound that consisted of a garble with a few clicks mixed in, but Cade knew it was a simple form of him showing his concern.  
  
"It does have a mind of its own. I didn't think much of it when we were trying not to get killed by the Decepticons and the TRF." He prodded at his chest, right where he got shot and still felt and unsettling knot form in his chest when he realized that if this thing hadn't clung to him then he'd be dead. Or bleeding out while the TRF asshole that was controlling the drones watched him die from blood loss. "I already told you what happened on the way over but it's...it's a lot to take in."  
  
Bee rose his servo, one finger out to trace over Cade's skin. A gentle brush from his neck to his shoulder and down his arm until Cade took hold of the digit. A reassuring touch, an acknowledging grip and Cade wanted to tell Bumblebee that he wasn't sure if he could handle this magnitude of responsibility a second time.  
  
Saving the world once was good enough. Twice, with an uptight woman, was just asking way too much. Cade would rather be back at the junkyard, scolding Grimlock for eating more cars, trying to keep Hound from being too trigger happy and, most of all, he wanted to lay on Bumblebee's hood at night as they talked about anything and everything under the star filled sky. Just the two of them while everyone else slumbered on.  
  
Bumblebee's surprised chirp broke Cade from his train of thought and he tightened his hold on Bee's digit. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
" _Cade_..." His tone, radio influenced or not, was the same type he used when he was amazed by something he saw. Specifically when his engines revved because of something Cade did that got Bee's undivided attention. "It's moving."  
  
"Uh...yeah. I know it's moving." Cade furrowed his brow. "Thought we established that."  
  
"No, Cade. It's moving - down your - _pants_."  
  
He sucked in a breath and felt his face warm in response. "Oh." Cade took his hand way from Bumblebee's and squirmed a bit under Bee's gaze. He patted his thighs in an attempt to chase the blob back up and groaned when it didn't follow his lead. "Bee, c'mon, stop staring. I'm being - I don't know - fuck. Molested by an ancient amulet."  
  
"Can't say - I mind it - much." Bumblebee lowered his voice and leaned in as close as he could without damaging the exterior of the castle. "Wish I could - touch ya - like that."  
  
At that, Cade nearly whined in protest because Bee started up _Like It Like That_ but managed to reign it into an annoyed grumble. Just barely.  
  
"Bee, seriously. I don't think this is -"  
  
"Calm down, Cade. It's probably just - mapping out - and categorizing your - body. Probably to get - used to it."  
  
Cade paused at that and pressed his lips into a thin line as he mulled it over. It made sense but that didn't mean he had to like it. With a resigned sigh, he patted Bee's digit and didn't protest when Bumblebee ran the tip over his cheek. "Doesn't mean it can't behave itself. Now I'm going to be worried that it's going to keep doing that."  
  
"What? Getting into - your pants?" Bee chortled as he brought his digit out of the room and lowered his servo. "You can just - imagine that - it's me if it bothers - ya that much."  
  
Cade's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath and he made a shushing gesture while he glanced over to the door. He bit his lip before looking back at Bumblebee with a flush. "Bee, we're not at home anymore and who knows what they'd think if they heard you."  
  
The sad garble he got in response had Cade instinctively go over to the window to try and smooth over the unintentional hurt he'd most likely caused Bumblebee.  
  
"Bee..." Cade placed his hands on the sill and bent forward to get as close as he could without falling out. "Bee, hey, c'mon. Look at me. You know I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Sure sounded like it." Bumblebee's shoulders slumped as he ducked his head. "Thought we'd - been over this - bullshit."  
  
"We are, okay? Look, Bee, you know I don't care about the whole 'it's wrong' or whatever. All right?" Cade rose a hand to motion between the two of them. "We make it work and the others don't care. But they," He gestured back to the door, "wouldn't understand. I mean, you saw how she reacted to Hot Rod."  
  
Bee heaved a gust of air through his vents at this and looked back at Cade. "Yeah."  
  
"If it makes you feel better," he ventured, leaning back as he looked down to see the blob slowly slip out from under the waistband of his jeans to curl along his stomach. Just inches above said line. "I can totally pretend it's you."  
  
The cheery chirp he got in response said enough and Cade couldn't help the smile that came from it.


End file.
